


Lucky People

by oraclebones



Category: Palaye Royale (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten makes the first move, Cross Dressing (Mentioned), Friendship, I know the title is cheesy, I'm not really into either band as much as I was, M/M, Still think its neat to share, This sucks aaaa, alcohol (mentioned), idk what else to add, very awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebones/pseuds/oraclebones
Summary: There's first times for everything, Remington and Awsten decide to act on their firsts.





	Lucky People

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, but I find this ship cute. Written around Febraury 1st.

Remington wandered around the concert grounds; it was mid-July and the heat made everything unbearable, his clothes clung to his skin and his makeup was smudged. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday, wandering around, waiting for the right time to sneak off - he'd prefer getting drunk with his brothers and making fun of the eldest. But one thing stopped him - the purple haired guy he asked out. 

-

It was on a whim, honestly. His jumbled brain replayed a memory of a drunk Awsten Knight stumbling over to him and kissing him.  Remington convinced himself that it was just a heat of the moment thing - Awsten was straight and the alcohol was making him act that way.

Now Remington didn't mind, not one bit. He found it quite cute - Awsten stumbling away, a small grin evident on his face. Remington was all about challenging gender roles and sexuality norms. Clothes were one thing, he was confident in his own skin, confident enough to flaunt what he had in skirts and dresses. When it came to his own sexuality, it was different. That was something he was coming to terms with himself, something he couldn't fathom admitting to his brothers, not yet. 

Awsten Knight made him very insecure, but he didn't mind. He couldn't think of a time any girl made him feel like that, just with a simple kiss. Remington would admit, the purple haired guy's lips tasted of chapstick and were smooth. He smelled of sweat and alcohol - something that clashed with the perfumes his exes wore - Awsten smelt familiar, he smelt like something warm and nice. 

That night Awsten plagued his thoughts, his boyish laugh and his soft voice, his concentrated face. Remington had to ask him what the kiss had meant, even if it meant embarassing himself and maybe outing himself. 

So, he did. Remington approached Awsten as his brothers and him exited the stage, seeing Awsten propped against a spare trunk. He swallowed the dread and pulled him aside. 

"Hey, Aws.." He started, "Can we talk about, uh, last night?" 

Awsten opened his mouth to say something, blushing instead, syllables coming out strained, "What about it?" 

"Why'd you - nevermind - I think Emerson needs me." Remington looked over to where his brothers and the other members of Waterparks were, but Awsten caught his wrist before he could leave.

"I kissed you because, uh, I wanted to?" Awsten asked, not sure of what to say - not really wanting to spew out word vomit 'ireallylikeyouandifinallygotthenerve.'

"You don't sound sure," Remington told him, "If it was just a test, I'm sorry for bugging you."

"Wait!" He shouted, earning looks from the other bands. "Shit, guys, sorry." He called across the room, he lowered his voice, "I kind of like you.. Surprise."

Remington didn't know whether to be relieved or shocked - he had a chance. "That's great! - I mean, uhm. How about we go somewhere away - sounds creepy. Would you like to talk about this?"

"I'd like that," Awsten replied, grinning.

"Good, tomorrow or tonight - tomorrow, I think that's best. Okay, I should go." He told Awsten as he watched his brothers walk off.

"Goodnight!"

"You too," Remington replied, catching up with his siblings, the blush on his face concealed by the night.

-

Remington was convinced Awsten wouldn't show up, his band kept him busy, they were an odd bunch and it was not easy to hide their relationship. He decided to retrace his steps and find his brothers, maybe hang out before Waterparks were up to play.

Awsten came rushing down a set of steps, his feet catching on the concrete and crashing into his boyfriend. His purple hair was askew and stuck to his forehead, he tried maintaining his balance, hands on Remington's shoulders. "Sorry," He panted, "Lost track of time - Otto got stuck in the bathroom - Geoff - weirdo. Sorry - I'm here now."

Remington couldn't help but giggle, "I was just heading back to the bus, I'm glad you showed up." 

"Wouldn't leave you on purpose."

"I know, I'm not mad."

"Good," he put his hands on his knees, "Running is hard."

"You're just out of shape."

"Not true!" Awsten protested, seeing Otto running towards them laughing.

"Here we go," Remington said, knowing his brothers must have done something.

"Dude - Oh my God." Otto laughed, "Emerson pushed Sebastian off your bus - It's so funny. He fell on Geoff."

Awsten sighed, "I was talking to Remington."

"Wait - Hey Aws. Geoff -"

"I know."

"Also! Soundcheck! We need to go."

Awsten sighed again, shooting Remington an apologetic look, mouthing, "I'm sorry."

"I'll see you guys later then," He told them, shooting finger guns at them, "Got to see my brothers."


End file.
